Locks actuated by coins or tokens are known as coin-operated boxes. Coin-operated boxes (coin-actuated locks) are used to lock compartments such as luggage lockers. They are also used to secure objects to attachment devices. For instance, stores, transportation centers and ski areas use coin-actuated locks to secure objects in lockers. Additionally, ski areas utilize coin-actuated locks to lockably secure objects (skis) to an attachment device. Supermarkets use coin-actuated locks to secure shopping carts to an attachment device. Bicycle parking areas also use coin-actuated locks to secure bicycles to an attachment device.
Typically a user first places his or her objects in a storage position. In the case of a locker, the person places his or her belongings inside the locker. In the case of an attachment device, a person places the object for attachment in a storage position on the attachment device. The user then places the locker or attachment device in a closed position. In the case of a locker, a person would close the door. In the case of an attachment device such as a ski lock, the user closes a support bar. The person, after placing the locker or attachment device in the closed position, turns a key to a locked position and removes the key.
The user opens the locker or attachment device by inserting the key in a key cylinder of the coin-actuated lock. The person then rotates the key to the unlocked position. Rotation of the key causes the previously inserted coin or token to descend into a coin return area in the case of a free locker. The coin falls to a collection box in the case of a pay locker or a pay attachment device.
In the locker-type applications, the coin-actuated lock and collection box are mounted on the inside of the locker door. The coin-actuated lock and collection box thus face the interior of the locker when the locker door is closed. When the door is closed the coin-actuated lock and collection box are hidden.
In attachment device applications, the coin-actuated lock and collection box are mounted on an outside front face of the attachment device. The coin-actuated lock and collection device are thus always accessible to the user.
Installers of coin-actuated locks require coin-actuated locks to satisfy many requirements. For instance, installers from one country will need a coin-actuated lock (coin-operated box) to satisfy one coin format, and installers from another country will need a coin-actuated lock to satisfy another coin format. Also, installers need coin-operated boxes which will account for different locker-door handedness (i.e., right-handed v. left-handed).
To satisfy the different requirements, manufacturers produce a multitude of different coin-operated boxes. The boxes typically leave the factory designed for a specific coin format, a specific door handedness, and a specific lock fit, i.e., the distance between the key cylinder axis and the door edge from where the lock bolt emerges.
Producing different coin-operated boxes to satisfy individual requirements has caused problems. Manufacturers must produce and store a large number of different parts. Installers and operators of coin-operated boxes must replace the boxes to accommodate a change in operating conditions such as a change in door handedness or coin format.
Further, installers of the coin-actuated locks often have to replace coin-actuated locks to account for a change in locker design. For instance, a locker installation between two side walls has to have the lockers which abut the side walls opening in a different direction than the rest of the lockers. The abutting lockers require coin-actuated locks with different handedness. Thus, the addition of a wall may require an installer to have to replace coin-actuated locks.
The present invention seeks to overcome the above-noted problems by providing a coin-actuated lock which an installer can adjust to account for specific requirements of an operator such as coin format, lock fit, and door handedness. The present coin-actuated lock utilizes a passageway adjuster to accommodate different coin formats.
The passageway adjuster allows an installer to set up the coin-actuated lock so it will exclude all coins having a diameter greater than a desired diameter.
The invention further has a first retainer which is vertically adjustable relative to an abutment end of the passageway adjuster. The vertical adjustment ensures that the first retainer holds all coins having a diameter small enough to pass through the passageway adjuster when the first retainer is in a retention position. The vertical adjustment further ensures that the first retainer and passageway adjuster define an insertion object passageway to allow passage of the insertion object when the first retainer is in the release position. The ease of adjustment of the passageway adjuster and first retainer allows an installer or operator to adjust the coin-actuated lock to accommodate different coin formats.
The coin-actuated lock also has a feature which allows an installer to easily adjust the coin-actuated lock to satisfy different door handedness requirements. The coin-actuated lock has a housing. The housing includes a cover and a receptacle. Disposed within the housing is a lock bolt. The receptacle is designed symmetrically relative to a vertical plane. The cover for said receptacle is designed to be reversible to an opposite handedness by 180.degree. coplanar rotation. The bolt is also symmetrical relative to a vertical longitudinal plane.
The coin-actuated lock is also easily adjustable by an installer to accommodate various lock fits. The cover has a key cylinder mounting site which allows for mounting of a key cylinder in a plurality of key cylinder positions corresponding to different distances from the door edge from which the lock bolt emerges. The lock bolt has a plurality of apertures to correspond to each of the key cylinder positions. An installer, by adjusting the key cylinder to the appropriate key cylinder position, can change the coin-actuated lock's fit.
Other desires, results and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following summary, drawings, detailed description and accompanying claims.